User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 101- The First Cut is the Deepest
'Episode 101- The First Cut is the Deepest' (Lindsay and her Mom pull up to Lakehurst) Mrs. Evans- My baby girl’s first day at high school, this is a big moment for you. Lindsay- This isn’t just any high school Mom, it’s Lakehurst. The school that’s so bad it was burned down by its students. Mrs. Evans- Now Hon, you know that’s probably just a rumor. They said it was a gas leak, remember? (Lindsay looks out the window as two drugees walk by, smoke all around them) Lindsay- Yeah, I wonder who started the gas leak… Mrs. Evans- Go, have a great day sweetie. (Lindsay opens the door and almost hits a girl walking by) Lacey- Ah! Watch it! Lindsay- Oh my God, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Lacey- Yeah, uh, I’m fine. Mrs. Evans- I’m sorry, this is my daughter Lindsay. Lindsay- Oh God, Mom. Lacey- Oh…hi Lindsay. Mrs. Evans- Ok, I’ll leave you girls to mingle. Bye! (Mrs. Evans drives off as Lindsay throws her head back and sighs) Lacey- Moms, they can be a handful. Lindsay- Yeah, tell me about it. Sorry for hitting you with the door, that wasn’t cool. Lacey- Don’t worry about it, I’m Lacey. (Lacey holds out her hand and Lindsay shakes it, they both start to walk towards the school) Lindsay- So what grade are you in? Lacey- I’m a freshman, and by the looks of it, you are too? Lindsay- You’d be correct. I don’t know, this place has kinda a bad name. Lacey- Forget about the rumors, it’s a bit intimidating but after a week or two, it’ll feel like home. Lindsay- I sure hope so. Hey, what homeroom do you have? Lacey- Fisk I think. And you? Lindsay- Oh my God, same! Lacey- Cool, I’m going to head off to my locker over in B Wing, but sit by me in homeroom, okay? Lindsay- See you then! (Lacey walks through the B Wing doors and goes to open her locker) Seann- Miss me? Lacey- Oh God, you scared me! I get almost smashed with a car door and now I almost have a heart attack. Seann- Car door? Lacey- Long story, how was your summer? Seann- Eh, boring. And yours? Lacey- Well I was just preparing for all my classes and doing some studying and stuff. Seann- Studying in the summer? Interesting. Lacey- You should try it, it helps a lot. Seann- Yeah, not really my style. You headed off to homeroom with Fisk? Lacey- Walk with me? Seann- Let’s hope we can find it. Lacey- I know where every room is on this campus, I think we’re alright. Seann- Geek. (They walk down the hall and she shoves him) Lindsay- 9010, 9011, 9012, 9013! (Lindsay looks at the combination written on her hand and opens her locker) Lindsay- Two minutes to get to Fisk, you got this Linz. (The bell rings) Lindsay- What? We have one minute still! Dana- My God, calm down. There’s these things called warning bells. Get to know them, loser. (She walks off with Nadine laughing) Lindsay- Could this day get any worse? (A binder falls out of her locker and hits her in the head) Lindsay- (Grunts) Seann- First mod of high school, the hell begins. Lacey- Well it’ll feel like hell if you look at it that way. Good attitudes lead to good results. Seann- Whatever. Lacey- Lindsay! Over here! Mr. Fisk- Yeah, I don’t think so. Everyone up, unfortunately for you, I’m giving assigned seats. (Everyone groans) Mr. Fisk- Claire Adams, your seat it here. Lacey- Lindsay, what’s your last name? Lindsay- Evans, and yours? Lacey- Harvest. You don’t have a shot of sitting by me, but you might sit near Seann here. Seann- Oh, is this the girl who almost killed you with a car door? Lacey- You can tell he’s not as serious as he looks. Mr. Fisk- Christie, you’re sitting here. Seann- That’s me. (Seann leaves and sits down) Mr. Fisk- Donaldson, you’ll be sitting here. Lindsay- Who’s he? Lacey- No clue. Mr. Fisk- Lindsay Evans, take a seat here. Lacey- You’ll get a chance to know him though. (Lindsay sits in her seat and leaves Lacey. She looks at the boy next to her) Lindsay- Donaldson? I’m Evans, Lindsay Evans. Charlie- Oh, hey there Lindsay Evans. I’m Charlie. Lindsay- Nice to meet you. So what school did you go to for junior high? Charlie- Brinton, and you? Lindsay- Actually, I’m from Michigan, you know the states? Charlie- What made you move to good ‘ol Canada? Lindsay- My dad’s job, He’s working on new Apple products and now they wanted to transfer him to another HQ. Charlie- So you get free iPods and stuff? Lindsay- Not exactly, but he did give me a prototype of the iPad to try out. Charlie- Cool beans. Mr. Fisk- Quiet everyone, the principal will come up on the TV to give us some information soon. Seann- Boring… Mr. Fisk- Christie, how do you know the message will be boring if you haven’t even heard it yet? Seann- I…wh- Mr. Fisk- Exactly…you don’t. Now keep your mouth shut. Charlie- I hate that guy Seann, total idiot. Right? Lindsay- Yeah…total…jerk. Dana- Oh my God Nay, I’m so glad you’re in my homeroom. Everyone else in here are such freaks. Nadine- Yeah, but it’s too bad Kev isn’t here so you can make-out the whole time. Dana- Yeah, but we have like three others together so it’s fine. Besides, I don’t want to flaunt the fact that I have a boyfriend and these losers don’t…actually I kinda do. (The bell rings and they start walking down the hall) Nadine- English, the best class of the day. Dana- Ew gross, I heard we have to read Shakespeare this year. Nadine- Oh I love Shakespeare! (Dana stops walking and stares at Nadine) Dana- Whatever, I’ll just watch the movie. It’s Kev! Nadine- Great. Dana- Hey baby! (Kevin kisses Dana on the head and she grabs him into a lip lock) Kevin- What was that for? Dana- You’re just so hot. How was your homeroom babe? Kevin- Eh, just as good as homeroom can get…so bad I guess. (Cable comes charging towards Kevin) Cable- You two are still together? Dana- What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t think we can last? (Cable looks at Nadine) Cable- How can you put up with her all day? Dana- Oh shut up! (She hits him in the arm) (Lacey and Seann are sitting at lunch together and Lindsay comes to join them) Lacey- Okay, definitely student council…maybe ski club? Lindsay- What’s she talking about? Seann- The thousands of clubs she’s going to join this year. Lindsay- Thousands huh? Have fun with that. Lacey- So how was that Donaldson dude you got put next to? Lindsay- He was cool I guess. We didn’t talk that much. All I know is his name was Charlie and his junior high was Brinton. Lacey- Brinton? That’s where we went. I don’t remember that guy, do you Seann? Seann- I’ve seen him around a bit. Never talked to him though. You’d think student council pres would recognize him though. (Seann pokes Lacey) Lacey- Hey, how could I remember five hundred kids, right? Oh God, it’s Dana. Unfortunately, her popularity travelled with her to high school. Just wonderful. Dana- Lacey! It’s been so long. How bunchier have your panties gotten this summer? Lacey- I’m ignoring you Dana. Dana- How noble! Lindsay- Who was that? Lacey- Dana Reynolds. Also known as queen bee, or in my book queen bitch. Lindsay- Wow, well I’d like to be on good terms with her. I’m gonna go say hi. Seann- Not a good idea, chum. Lacey- Yeah, she’ll literally rip you apart. Lindsay- Well I’m going to try anyway. Hey Dana! (Whispers to Nadine) Dana- Who is she? Nadine- Beats me. Cable- Maybe she wants a girlfriend, Day. She looks right up your alley. (Lindsay runs down the hall to Dana) Lindsay- Hi, I’m Lindsay. Dana- Yeah, more like loco. Lindsay- I really like your shoes. Are they Gucci? (Dana laughs) Dana- Wow this girl knows nothing about how high school works. Listen, the popular people talk to the popular people and the losers talk to the losers. Now go back to the overachiever and her friend, okay? (The four walk away laughing while Lacey and Seann walk up to Lindsay) Lacey- Didn’t go so well? Seann- And you expected it would? Lacey- Pfffftt are you kidding? Don’t sweat it Linz, there are way cooler people than Dana who will actually talk to you. Lindsay- You mean Dana isn’t the coolest girl in school? Seann- No, she is. Lacey- When I said cool, I meant less bitchy. Time for science, catch ya’ll later. (Seann puts his arm on Lindsay’s shoulder) Seann- You have much to learn young grasshopper. (Skylar is at his locker) Charlie- I’ve been looking for you all day! Finally, the dynamic duo is united once again Skylar- Dynamic duo huh? That’s a new one. Charlie- And people wonder why we’re not popular? What class are you going to? Skylar- Crap. Charlie- Haven’t heard of that one… Skylar- No, crap! Jenkins is here, dude. Charlie- Kevin Jenkins…I thought I had gotten rid of him forever. Skylar- Apparently not… Kevin- Charles, what a pleasure. Charlie- Kevin. I thought you were going to Bradman… Kevin- I was, but I couldn’t be away from Day that long, plus there’s probably not anyone so easy terrorize there as you. Skylar- Man, just leave him alone. Kevin- I see your emo boyfriend tagged along with you to Lakehurst. Interesting, I’ll make sure Lacey gets this as the headliner for the newspaper. “Gays Gone Wild” Skylar- Gay huh? You wish bro. Charlie- Lacey? She’s here too? Kevin- Where have you been bro? Oh, right. In a trash can. (Kevin picks up the garbage can next to him and dumps it on Charlie’s head. He walks away snickering) Skylar- Some things never change…seeing you with a trash can on your head is just one of them… (Dana and Nadine are putting on makeup at Dana’s locker) Dana- You know, this place feels like home already. It’s been like what, three hours? I’m going to have a wonderful reign at this place. Nadine- You mean we? Dana- What? I wasn’t listening sorry. Nadine- Do you think….do you think it’d be weird if I went out with Cable? Dana- Cable? Cable Bollard? Yeah, that’d be weird. Why, are you going to get him to ask you out? Nadine- Well, I was gonna ask him out myself. Dana- Sweetie, if a girl has to ask the guy out, that’s so tacky. Plus, he’s way out of your league anyway. Nadine- Out of my league? How? Dana- Well I mean he’s a football and basketball star and you’re… (The warning bell rings) Dana- Going to be late for class if we don’t hurry up, c’mon. (Dana drags Nadine down the hall and she has a sad look on her face) (Lindsay and Lacey are hanging out outside the building after school) Lacey- So, are your first day jitters all gone? Lindsay- I’d say, this day went pretty good, you know, minus the existence of Dana Reynolds. Lacey- I hear you. So for elections I’m so running and I was wondering if you would be my sidekick, you know help with the advertisement and everything. Lindsay- Lace, today’s the first day of school. Lacey- And? Lindsay- Elections aren’t until the last two months. Why are you even thinking about this right now? Lacey- I need to get my strategy thought out so I have a sure fire shot at winning. I mean, unless Dana or Kevin run, which they won’t because she makes fun of student council every year, I’m pretty sure I got this in the bag. Lindsay- I’m not arguing with you there, but enjoy the first few months while you can before there’s tons of tests and studying. Lacey- Are you going to join ski club? What about jazz band? Lindsay- Huh? I’m gonna try to lay low for a little while. Lacey- Lay low? Colleges don’t look for kids who “lay low” Linz. I gotta go, see you tomorrow. (Lacey leaves while Charlie and Skylar come up to Lindsay) Lindsay- Charlie? Hey, what’s up? Charlie- Hey, this is my friend Skylar. Lindsay- Skylar? Rad name. Skylar- Thanks, most people tell me it’s a girl name. Charlie- We’re going to get some smoothies, wanna come with? Lindsay- I got nothing better to do, so why not? (The three walk down the sidewalk) (Nadine is sitting on the side of the road texting) Cable- Nadine, hey. Nadine- Oh, Cabe hi. Cable- Whatchu doing? Nadine- Oh, just waiting for my ride. You? Cable- About to walk back home. Some of us aren’t as lucky as you, getting your fancy chauffeurs and such. Nadine- Yeah, my mom, so fancy. Cable- So…how was your first day? Nadine- Good, you know just as expected. Cable- Nice, nice…uhhh are you doing anything? Wanna go get a burger or something? Nadine- You mean, like with you? I, uh…I don’t think that’s a really good idea, sorry. (Nadine’s mom pulls up the the road) Cable- That’s fine, so I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow. Nadine- Planning on it, bye. (Nadine gets in the car) Mrs. Rivers-Who was that honey? A new friend? Nadine- No…it’s no one. (Nadine slams the car door really hard) (Charlie, Lindsay, and Skylar are drinking smoothies outside the shop) Charlie- So how are you fitting in here, Miss Michigan? Lindsay- Pretty well I think. I made a few friends and now I’m drinking smoothies with a couple of cool guys. Skylar- Where I don’t see any? Charlie- I see you and Lacey hit it off pretty good. Lindsay- Yeah, she’s really cool. I think we’ll be really good friends. Dana- Oh Kev, the loser found even dorkier people to hang out with! Lindsay- Hey, I don’t know what your problem is but I didn’t do anything to you. Kevin- Except talk to her. Lindsay- I was just looking for friends. Dana- '''I'm good thanks, but you're a loser magnet and there are plenty around here. So, you should be fine. '''Lindsay- Hey, guys can we leave, I kinda want to get away from her. Dana- Aw, she can’t handle even the first day of high school. Lindsay- Have fun with your boyfriend, because God knows even he won’t be able to put up with your bird mouth for much longer (Lindsay picks up her bag and leaves, Skylar and Charlie laughing in amazement while Dana has her jaw-dropped) (Seann is sketching under a tree at the park and sees Lindsay on a bench so he goes to sit with her) Seann- Lindsay, what brings you to this park? Lindsay- Stupid Dana, she makes me so mad. Seann- Don’t let her get to you, that just means she wins. Lindsay- The first day and I can’t even handle some stupid brat. How will I get through an entire four years of this? Seann- By getting through it with awesome people like me and Lace. Plus, that Charlie kid you hang out with. It’s the first day and you’ve already made three good friends, that’s pretty good. Lindsay- Guess I didn’t look at it through that perspective. Seann- Stick with your true friends and stay away from your enemies and this year will be a snap. Lindsay- Hey, what were you drawing? Seann- Nothing, just a bunch of lines that will hopefully come together into something. Lindsay- Interesting…well I gotta get going. My parents are probably going to want to talk about the big, first day. See you later. Seann- Bye…Linz (Seann flips the page in his sketchpad and looks at a detailed drawing of Lindsay) Seann- I was right, her brow bone is higher up… Category:Blog posts